


First Time

by yendts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yendts/pseuds/yendts
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are starting to explore their sexualities and it's definitely awkward. Cursed Child Compliant.





	First Time

The question that came out of Scorpius Malfoy's mouth was one that Albus Potter was not expecting in the slightest. In fact, when his brain finally registered the words he choked slightly and had to shake his head and cringe at his best friend.

"I can't believe you just asked that," Albus spluttered, "Do you really not know?"

Scorpius' cheeks were redder than a Gryffindor's tie and his fingers were twiddling a mile a minute with the edge of his sheets. "No," he squeaked, "How would I?"

"Your mum or dad never gave you The Talk?" Albus wondered in a hushed tone.

Scorpius shook his head, "Well my mum - you know... and my dad he... he probably just wanted to protect me and shelter me," he shrugged. "Can you please just tell me?"

Albus was giving the blond boy a curious look, "I just have so many questions. Like what made you think of sex, as we're studying for a Transfiguration assessment? And what do you think sex is exactly - if it's never been explained to you?" Albus blabbed.

The red tint to Scorpius' checks wasn't fading anytime soon, "Well I heard some of the other boys talking about it last night and it made we realize how I barely know what sex is..." he mumbled.

Albus buried his face in his hands, "Merlin, I'm so glad we've got a silencing spell around your bed right now. This would be dreadful to listen in on," he muttered.

"Come on!" Scorpius huffed, "It doesn't have to be awkward. I'm just curious and it's all just for education it's not like I'm interested in doing anything..."

"How do you know you're not interested if you don't even know what it is?" Albus teased, trying to ease the tension and awkwardness.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I dunno... Just tell me already!"

Albus screwed up his face as he tried to think of the best way to explain it. He had flashbacks to the summer after his thirteenth birthday when Harry sat him down and awkwardly explained it all. Albus had wanted to bury himself in a hole at the time, and he currently wanted to bury himself in that same hole. 

"Basically... it's when a guy puts his..." he wildly gestured to his crotch, "prick... inside a girls..." more awkward gesturing, "fanny." He cringed as he watched his best friend bite his lip and scrunch his face up as he thought.

"And it feels good? For both people?" Scorpius wondered, his curious expression unchanging.

"Well, I-I never... but I would assume..." Albus mumbled.

"What about for two guys?" Scorpius questioned, taking Albus off guard. "Like where does it go then?"

Albus could feel his body temperature rising and his cheeks flushing. He pulled at his suddenly too tight tie around his neck and his hips so his trousers didn't feel so straining. "Uh according to James it goes up your bum - not yours exactly - just - just theirs I guess," he spluttered his hand reached behind his head to awkwardly scratch a nonexistent itch. He looked down at the green duvet, trying to avoid eye contact with Scorpius.

Suddenly the blond spoke, "What's with putting your prick inside places? Does it feel good or what?"

Albus shot his best friend a confused look, "Are you being serious right now?"

Scorpius faltered, "Well, yeah?"

"Have you never touched yourself?" Albus asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know... Have you ever had a wank?" he mumbled.

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "No... I wouldn't know how."

Albus was quite surprised, "You've never?!" Scorpius merely shook his head. "It's simple, you just..." Albus fumbled with his words before just doing a hand job gesture, "Kinda like that..." he felt his face heat up as he jerked his fist in the air. Scorpius was watching his hand intently with a focused look.

"That doesn't seem very pleasant," Scorpius admitted.

"You've got to - just try it, like, in the shower - or something - not dry though, that-that's unpleasant," Albus stuttered, quickly dropping his hand and tucking it under his leg. "Just figure out what you like - what feels food for you - and you'll be good."

Scorpius nodded, trusting his best friend, "Okay."

"Can we... can we get back to Transfiguration now?" Albus squeaked, his crotch uncomfortably tight at the talk of gay sex and wanking.

Their awkward conversation wasn't brought up again until several days later when Scorpius was scrambling into Albus' bed and securing the green silk curtains around them with a spell.

"Merlin Scorp! Knock first or something," Albus gasped, pulling the sheets up to his chest. 

Scorpius panted, "Sorry, I just got eager." He was clad in his pale blue and white pinstriped pajamas and his hair was still damp from his shower.

"Why, what's happened?" Albus wondered, staring at his best friend curiously.

Scorpius shuffled awkwardly for a bit, settling with sitting with his knees to his chest before letting out a huff of breath, "I tried what you said... In the shower..."

"Yes...?" Albus prompted cautiously, already feeling the tension rising around them.

"And nothing really happened? It was kind of anticlimactic," He admitted quietly, "It wasn't all that great..." Scorpius was looking anywhere but Albus' face.

"Did you... did you finish?" Albus asked.

This made Scorpius look up, confusion clearly smacked on his face, "Finish?"

"Like did you..." Albus made wild gestures with his hands in his lap and Scorpius in turn just looked more confused than ever. "No?"

Scorpius shook his head, "I don't think so - although I don't know what you mean... But now I have this problem," he let his legs slide down, stretching out across Albus' bed, "and I don't know what to do."

Albus' eyes went wide and his jaw slacked as he eyed the large bulge in Scorpius' thin pajama pants. His stomach flipped heavenly and he felt heat rush down to his abdomen. 

"Wha... what do you want me to do about that?" Albus squeaked, wriggling in his sheets slightly as he felt his own dick twitch. 

Scorpius, obviously flustered, spluttered, "I don't know, Albus! You're the one who knows about these things."

"Scorpius, I - we - we're friends! I - I can't touch your dick!" Albus stuttered out.

Scorpius practically whimpered, "Please, just tell me what to do at least. I can't get it to go away."

Albus gulped and he felt his words catch in his throat and couldn't get it out. He sat there, his mouth blubbing like a fish.

Scorpius shifted closer and Albus felt his heart rate pick up, "Just... just do what you do to yourself..."

Albus hesitated for a moment. This was a disaster already. They'd barely just started hugging and now Scorpius is asking his to wank him off. Albus knew they were close, closer than most friends actually but he wasn't sure if this was a step they needed to take... But there Scorpius was, looking so needy and Albus was finding that he was rather turned on by the idea of getting off with his best friend - which was a wild idea but he'd have to brood over it at another time.

He looked Scorpius over carefully before squeaking out an, "Okay." They both paused, staring at each other for a little too long, both unaware of what to do next.

Albus took action, knowing he was the most experienced between the too. He quickly fished out his wand, his hand shaking as he cast a lubricating spell on his hand.

"What's that?" Scorpius asked quietly as he moved closer to his best friend.

"Uh," Albus stuttered, "It-it helps it feel good so my hand isn't dry a-and rough." Scorpius just nodded.

"Okay," Albus let out a shaky breath, "What's the best position for this?" he mumbled to himself as he glanced at Scorpius' bulging pants again, feeling his stomach swarm with butterflies. He was sure some birds and other animals had gotten in there too because he couldn't get it to stop flipping and freaking out.

"T-take your trousers off," Albus instructed. Scorpius quickly did so and Albus used his clean hand to pull the blond up to him. He pushed the tangled sheets out of their way and moved Scorpius' legs around his waist so he was basically in Albus' lap.

Albus could feel his own problem straining in his pants, and he knew Scorpius could see it because he was in nothing but light blue boxer briefs and a oversized Holyhead Harpies shirt. It's what he usually slept in, and normally it didn't matter because no one saw him.

He finally glanced up at Scorpius and made eye contact that felt more intimate than making eye contact with his best friend had ever felt. Scorpius' cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink and his bottom lip was pulled nervously between his teeth. Albus let out a shuttery breath at the sight and carefully reached out to touch Scorpius' dick.

The blond let out a gasp at the coldness of Albus' hand, but Albus kept going. His brain was foggy but he was trying to concentrate and focus on what he usually did with himself.

He gently tugged on Scorpius' skin, making him gasp and shudder as he got a little faster. Albus felt his own dick strain on his underwear and glanced down at himself to see some precome dampening the fabric. He really shouldn't be turned on by jerking off his best friend. But Scorpius' head fell back, his eyes squeezed shut as high pitched squeaks and gasped slipped out of his parted lips.

Scorpius was gripping the sheets and Albus knew he was doing something right so he picked up the pace with his right hand while he let his left hand go to his own crotch, lazily palming himself through his now slightly damp underwear.

Albus let his own eyes fall close and he let out a soft moan which made Scorpius' eyes open quickly. The sight of Albus touching himself while also jerking him off, made the heat in Scorpius' gut grow and he let out a shuddery breath, "Albus..."

Albus felt his stomach tighten at the sound of his name on Scorpius' lips. That was too hot. His hand that was on Scorpius slowed unknowingly as he slipped his other underneath his waistband and began stroking himself. His pace picked up and he managed to keep a sloppy rhythm for them.

Scorpius let out another shaky breath and leaned forward, his on hands going to rest on Albus' thighs. The smaller boy gasped as Scorpius' nails dug into his skin.

At the gasp, Scorpius felt his gut tighten and suddenly a massive wave of pleasure was ripping through his body. Albus' hand didn't slow down as his toes curled and his legs tightened around Albus' waist and he fell into his chest.

Albus quickly helped himself finish into his hand and let out a high pitched moan as he leaned into his best friend.

"Oh Merlin," Scorpius breathed as Albus took his hand away slowly and let out an awkward, breathy laugh.

"Are you okay?" Albus nudged his friend back to be able to look at his face which was flushed beautifully and his eyes were drooping tiredly.

"Brilliant," he panted, "Bloody brilliant," he used both of his hands to push his hair back from his face.

Albus felt a smile tug at his lips and then a giggle burst out of him. Scorpius gave him a fond, but curious look as the Potter let his giggles and laughter wrack his body. He covered his face with his hands and fell backwards onto his bed as he laughed.

Scorpius chuckled warily and moved so he wasn't entwined in Albus' legs, "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe we just did that," he giggled.

Scorpius smiled at his best friend before quickly pulling his pajama pants back on. He crawled up next to him, laying down on his side, his arm propping his head up.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius mused. "I've never seen you like this."

"You make me giddy, Scorpius Malfoy," Albus sighed as took in the sight of his best friend hovering next to him.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"A very good thing."

They sat in silence for a moment before Albus spoke up again, "So... what did you think?"

Scorpius hummed, "I think I understand why the other guys were so eager to have sex now."

Albus felt himself flush and his stomach flutter with butterflies again, "Yeah?"

"Definitely," Scorpius' eyes fluttered closed and he bravely leaned down and kissed the other boy.

Albus hummed into the kiss, letting his fingers intertwine with his blond hair before Scorpius pulled back again, a beaming smile on his face.

"Oh? So do we kiss now? Is that going to be a thing?" Albus asked softly.

Scorpius giggled, "I thought it was something we could try."

"I'd like that a lot," Albus reached back up and pulled the boy in for another kiss.


End file.
